The Truth Always Comes Out
by joshsgrl
Summary: What happens if Rachel finds out Finn's secret from Santana. Will she be able to forgive him.    This has been rolling around in my head since this weeks episode, rating it T for language.  As always I don't own anything no copy right infringement intende


I walk into the choir room taking in the sight before me. My eyes don't believe what they're seeing. Santana is standing in the corner with a smug look on her face, and Rachel is in tears clinging to Tina. The others are just standing there with shocked expressions.

"Shit!" I mutter under my breath this can only mean one thing, Santana told Rachel about our date last year. My stomach drops as Rachel turns to me anger blazing in her eyes.

"How could you?" she cries, her hand moves to the necklace at the base of her throat ripping it free she throws it at me, turning on her heal and stomping off.

"Rachel" I call after her but she's already gone so I turn my own anger on the brunette smirking at me.

"I thought she should know the truth" she says venomously.

"What is it exactly that you hate about your life so much that you feel you need to ruin everyone else's?"

"It's not like that freak midget didn't have it coming."

"I've told you not to call her that, and what do you mean she had it coming?"

"You heard me Frankenteen. She just thinks she's so special, so much better than the rest of us. I was just bringing her back to reality."

"You just don't get it do you Santana. She actually is better than all of us. Is that what you hate, that she'll make it out of this crappy town? That she'll be famous ? Or maybe you're simply jealous that Rachel knows what real love is, while you're stuck being a place holder until the real thing comes along."

I don't wait for a response I just scoop up Rachel's necklace and leave. I need to find her and fix this. I just hope it's not too late.

I check the parking lot and her car is still here so she hasn't left at least that's something. I head off to the ladies washroom she prefers when she's been slushied. I poke my head in and she's there sitting on the counter; shoulders slumped.

"Can I come in?" I ask quietly.

"Sure" she sniffles. Daubing her eyes with the wadded up toilet paper in her hand.

I lean against the stall opposite her making no attempt to touch her. I wait for her to talk, I'm still the bad guy in this situation.

"Why?" she asks finally.

"Honestly I was embarassed it happened at all. It was meaningless, I hated myself as soon as it happened. I think I thought if I just pretended it never happened then it didn't." I pause looking at her. I take a step closer placing my fingers under her chin making her look at me.

"It should have been you. But it's done and I can't have a do over, all I can do is hope you forgive me for keeping it from you for so long, it was never my intention. The longer I waited to tell you the truth the harder it got to tell you all. Hopefully you can forgive me and when we do finally get to that point that I can make your first time special enough for both of us. The way if always should have been."

"I'm going to need sometime. Finn you lied to me, you kept this huge secret from me for all this time. I've only ever asked you to be honest with me. I trusted you and now..." she sniffles again. "God, what else are you keeping from me?" I watch as fresh tears fall down her face.

"I swear nothing else. I understand, I'll leave you alone now." I say sadly turning to leave, I can feel the tears stinging my eyes as I do.

"Finn" she says when my hand is on the door.

"Yeah Rach?"

"I love you, that will never change you know that right?" she asks in a small voice.

"I know. I love you too."

"Can I have my necklace back please?"

I reach silently into my pocket pulling it out. I take two long steps to her and place it in her hand. I take a chance and quickly drop a hard kiss on her lips, pulling away just as quickly.

I turn and leave, I want to be alone for a while so I blow off Glee, I'm pretty sure it's canceled today anyway. I head for my truck to see Puck leaning against the grill.

"How'd it go?" he asks.

"She asked for some time and for her necklace back. So it's not all bad right?" I say hopefully.

"She loves you, always has. She'll come around you guys are meant to be together. Just look at all the crap that happened between you and Quinn and me, that didn't stop you from falling in love with her."

Puck and I are almost friends again nothing is forgotten but I forgive him. I know he loved Quinn and Beth and she broke his heart when she made him give her up. It's why he's been acting out this year.

"I hope so. I'm just going to go home and chill by myself for a while." I say getting in my truck.

"Later man." puck says walking away.

I pull into the driveway and see no one else is home. I go up to my room putting on any sad music I can find on my iPod. I just mope occasionally I feel tears stinging my eyes this time I don't stop them.

"Finn?" I hear my mom call a little while later, when I don't respond she comes looking for me.

"Finn honey?" she asks poking her head through my door.

I grunt a "Hey" in her direction, quickly wiping my eyes.

"Is everything alright?" she asks.

"Not really, I messed up Mom. Something big happened last year and I kind of lied to Rachel about it at the time. But I never told her the truth even after we started dating. She found out about it today, now I may lose her." I say sadly.

"Oh honey, what ever it is I'm sure she'll forgive you."

"I kind of doubt it." I sigh.

"Finn, what happened?" she asks.

"Umm... I kinda slept with Santana Lopez even though I was in love with Rachel." I say my face turning red I hide them in my hands.

"I see" Mom simply says.

"Rachel was dating Jessie at the time and I was feeling pretty crappy about it. She told me she was going to sleep with him and I kind of lost. Santana made me an offer and I took her up on it. I knew as soon as I did it was a mistake but I can't take it back, I wish I could."

"Who told Rachel about this?" she asks.

"Santana, today before Glee. She told me at the wedding that if I didn't tell Rachel she would. She did it to break us up. She's always had it out for Rachel, but it's gotten worse this year."

"Did Rachel break up with you?" she asks, I can hear the concern in her voice. I know how much Mom loves Rachel they've bonded.

"Not yet. She asked me to give her some time, so that's what I'm going to do. I'm not going to screw this up again, I love her too much to lose her."

"I know you do, honey. I knew you loved her last year when everything was happening with Quinn, no matter how down you got you always smiled when you talked about Rachel. She's special, she'll forgive you."

"Mom?"

"Yeah Finn?"

"How did you know Burt was the one for you? I think Rachel might be it for me and sometimes that scares me so much, but just being around her makes me feel so calm. When life gets hard I just want to be around her, she always knows how to make it all better, right now I just want to talk to her so she can make it all better and I can't."

"Give it time honey, that's all I can say. I knew Burt was the right one for me when I saw how much he cared about you."

"Thanks Mom."

"You're welcome, dinner will be ready soon."

"OK"

Mom gets up to leave and I lay back on my bed picking up my phone hoping to see a message from Rachel but there isn't one.

The night passes slowly, I pick at my dinner Burt and Kurt both look at me but Mom just tells them to leave me alone. I barely get any sleep, I just keep thinking this can't be it, I can't lose her because of Santana fucking Lopez.

The next day at school I watch her from a distance, I know I must look terrible because everyone is giving me sympathetic looks. I mope in class barely paying attention. Quinn tries to get me to talk to her at lunch, but I just ignore her. My eyes are fixed on Rachel while she sits picking at her salad with Tina, Artie, and Mercedes occasionally looking over at me.

My heart is breaking, being away from her is killing me.

I step into the glee room after class taking my usual spot. Rachel at least sits beside me but she doesn't look at me, doesn't touch me. We sit in silence as we wait for Mr. Schue I hear Rachel mutter "Bitch" under her breath when Santana comes in with Brittany, pinkies linked. I chuckle, that's my girl.

"Alright guys, we've got a lot of work to do. We're down a member and so we need to find someone to fill Kurt's place and we need to come up with our final set list for sectionals." Mr. Schue says.

"Rachel, Finn everything ok?" he asks.

"Mr. Schue we'll do whatever we need to be ready and win." Rachel assures him. At least that's something.

"Good to hear. Now let's get started."

"I want to warm up today with Cold War Kids Audience. Places guys."

Brad starts playing the music and we all sing our lines. Somehow we manage to get through the rest of rehearsals. Singing and dancing with Rachel feels so right, but it doesn't bring me the usual joy because we're both hurting.

Rachel picks up her backpack and looks at me for a few seconds I thought she was going to reach her hand out to me but she just smiles sadly at me before sighing and turning to leave. I sigh, it's Friday and I can just tell it's going to be a long weekend.

I shuffle out of the room, head home and collapse exhausted on my bed. Who knew holding your breath all day could be so tiring. My phones buzzes a while later, it's a text message from Rachel.

I miss you -

That's all, none of her usual smiley faces or hearts.

I hit reply telling her I miss her too and I'm here waiting for her to come to me when she's ready.

Saturday morning rolls around and I hear Burt, Mom and Kurt all leave the house for work. I just lay in my bed rolling over going back to sleep.

I feel someones presence in my room. "Kurt, go away I don't want to talk to you about this." I say not looking over towards my desk chair.

"I'm not Kurt." I hear Rachel's voice say.

I sit upright, whipping my head around to look at her.

"Hi." I say looking down at my wrinkled sheets, twisting them in my hands.

"Hi." she says smiling at me. She stands up and moves onto my bed.

"What you doing here?" I ask dumbly.

"I wanted to talk to you. Not talking to you isn't helping me sort this out and I'm tired of being sad and angry."

"You wanna talk about it then?"

"I'm not mad that you slept with her, disappointed but not mad. I'm upset you chose to keep this from me for so long and that I had to find out about it from Santana of all people. I'm so mad at her I could punch her in her surgically altered nose. Why couldn't you have just told me, I'd have understood. It's not like I'm blameless in all this either."

"Rach," I interrupt her.

"No, let me finish. I pushed you away. I knew you we're in love with me before you told me at regionals. How could I not know, I still loved you even when I started dating Jesse. I knew how much it hurt you to see me with him. I wanted to hurt you, you rejected me and it hurt, so I wanted to hurt you."

"Don't forget that I'm the one that messed our first chance up. You made me feel all these things and I couldn't deal with it. Quinn never made me feel the way you do, you barged into my life and scared the hell out of me. After everything with the baby I was emotionally drained, you were just so intense. And through all that somewhere deep inside I always knew I loved you." I look down and reach out to touch her entwining our fingers.

"You scare me too, you know. This thing between us is powerful, I have a feeling it always will be. You were never a part of my plan, but life happens and plans change. I don't know how to be without you anymore, so I'm done fighting about this."

"Really?" I beam at her.

"Yes really." she leans in and kisses me softly. "I love you."

"I love you too." I pull her against me, breathing her in. She giggles, collapsing against me.

I pull her lips to mine and kiss her passionately. She pulls away and smiles.

"I'm still not ready to go all the way, but I'm getting there. I'll try to be less of a prude, I know you'd never hurt me. So until I am ready we can try other stuff." her hands slips down my stomach under my shirt. She looks up at me shyly.

"Rach, you know I'd never pressure you to do something you're not ready for. We've got a lifetime to do all that stuff. I'm not going anywhere."

"Good, neither am I." she kisses happily.

Just like that everything is perfect again.


End file.
